


Sprained Ankle

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura fell (in the Christmas special) she injured her foot she thinks she can just walk it off so she and carm check out the area but it gets to a point where she can barely stand so carm carries her back Bonus: either Perry or LaF is a qualified first wider so while they are checking Laura's foot carm is all worried but trying not to show it in front of laferry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained Ankle

"Damn it" Laura states trying to get up and put pressure on her ankle, when she fell, she didn’t think she had hurt her leg tat bad. Then again be stalked by a Mrs Claus wannabe she had other things on her mind at that point,

"Laura you okay?" Carmilla asks, which gets the attention of Perry and LaFontaine.

"I’m fine, think I sprained my ankle when I was almost eaten." Laura states rubbing the ankle, "Carm, help me up?"

The vampire comes over and helps the girl up, also helping her support weight, “That okay?”

"Yeah, I need to sit down." Laura slowly with Carmilla’s help gets to a seat, and Perry is right there, slipping off the show to look a her ankle.

"Well it isn’t very swollen." She touches a spot and Laura hisses, "It’s tender though, want some ice?"

"No, I think I need to walk it off." Laura states looking at Carmilla, trying to convey that she wanted to walk it off with just Carmilla.

"You sure, you can barely walk right now." the vampire states but still helps her up.

"Just be careful, who knows who is still lurking around." Perry warns as the couple heads to the diner door.

"How much danger can she be in, she has a vampire girlfriend?" Carmilla calls over her shoulder as they disappear.

"Vampires are so weird" Perry states, sitting down next to her best friend.

Outside

"Crap this hurts!" Laura complains as she steps on her foot.

"Well sweetheart, you wanted to walk it off." Carmilla states, still holding most of her girlfriend’s weight on her arm.

"Well thanks for coming with me, rather not have Perry or LaFontaine they would be just too much."

Chuckling Carmilla nods in agreement, “Yeah they drive me up the wall but your friends.”

Suddenly Laura stumbles and the vampire catches her, “Ok cupcake, no more walking for you.”

She picks Laura up bridle style, “I will carry you, now wanna stay out here a bit a longer or go inside?”

Laura squeaks as she is picked up and then lays her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Stay out here, look it’s starting to snow again.”

They both look up to see snowflakes falling, Carmilla looks at her tiny human as she watches the snow and kisses her cheek.

Laura looks at Carmilla, “What was that for?”

"For you being you, I mean who else could get me in a grumpy cat sweater?"

Laura giggles, then gets quiet “Carm?”

"Yeah creampuff?"

She leans up and presses her lips to the vampire’s; who gladly kisses back. “I’m glad we’re together, even if stranded at a weird diner.”

Carmilla walks around the trees a bit as they look around, “Me too cupcake, me too.

End


End file.
